User devices may generally be customized to meet the needs of an end user. Typically, such devices are customized based on customer requirements at the original equipment manufacturer and/or by the customer's information technology department, thus requiring significant time and management to configure the devices manually before sending the devices to a user.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional methods of customizing user devices and associated systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.